


Assisstant: A Taemin x Jimin fic

by NeamhCridhe



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: Taemin has liked his assistant's assistant for a while, but has been too shy to do anything.  He asks Jimin to come by to work on a new collab and the assistant's assistant remains behind with them to help them if needed since she is also a talented dancer.





	Assisstant: A Taemin x Jimin fic

**Author's Note:**

> *~*These are FICTION stories, meaning some of the stuff in them are NOT REALISTIC and if you don't like them, move along.~*~

The girl’s outfit for this one-shot. Only the shirt dress is mid-thigh in length.

Jimin’s look, but in black and super flowy with tight black pants and his heeled boots he likes to wear.

Taemin’s look for the concert.

He was backstage getting his hair and makeup touched up just before the final performance, which was his song “Want.” He looks over to see her enter and set something down. Their eyes meet when she straightens and looks his direction and she blushes, looking down. She’s been working as his assistant for only three months, but he couldn’t help but feel pulled to her. He noticed she wore a t-shirt like dress with a harness bra and thigh high laced boots, all in black that contrasted her icy blue hair. She bows and turns to leave, but since he was done with the touch-ups, he moves after her and gently grabs her wrist, tugging her to a hidden alcove.

“Taemin? What?” She says quietly.

“Come find me after the concert.” He says.

“You know that is not a good idea.”

“You’re my assistant, aren’t you?”

“I’m an assistant to your assistant.”

“That still makes you my assistant. So you have to answer my summons.”

She sighs softly and he smirks, knowing she has never turned him down.

“It isn’t wise.” She says.

“I don’t care. Please.”

“Taemin, you need to get on stage.” She murmurs and pushes him toward the stage.

He sighs as he walks backward while looking at her.

“Come find me.” He repeats and turns to run to the stage.

-

After the concert, he heads backstage and the rest of the staff were headed out for the night.

“I’ll take you to the hotel room.” His usual assistant says.

“I made some plans with Jimin.” Taemin says. “He’s in town for a few days, but I leave tomorrow night after concert, so this is the only time we’ll get to work on the collab.”

“All right. I’ll send her with you.”

Taemin tried his best to keep his face from showing his pleasure at having her join him.

“Thank you.” Taemin says.

His assistant heads out and Taemin looks in the mirror of the dressing table to fix his hair as he waits for her to come. A knock sounds on the door and she peeks her head inside.

“You’re working on the collab with Jimin?” She asks.

He nods and gestures her inside. “I told him to meet me here. Is that all right?”

She nods and looks at her phone. “It can’t be long, you need to get to the hotel soon.”

“It won’t take long.” Taemin says and turns to face her.

She meets his gaze and her eyes widen slightly as he moves toward her. She scoots away from the door and ducks away from his move to grab her, going to the other side of the room with the dressing table.

“Taemin…” She murmurs, turning to face him with her back to the dressing table.

He pauses near the door to give her the impression that he wasn’t going to move and she places her hands on the table behind her. He noticed she looked over him from head to toe and her eyes lingered on his chest with the opened shirt, the belts around his waist, and briefly over his crotch before she looked back up to focus on his face. He knew that the lighter contacts always made her focus on his face more than anything else. He was really shy around her most of the time, but occasionally, he was a little more forward and outwardly flirted with her. He had already confessed to her and she didn’t reject him outright, more so just avoided him when he got overly flirty. She saw his gaze darken like it usually does when he gets flirty and looks away, biting her bottom lip. He approaches her as she looked down and managed to pin her, surprising her into looking up at him.

“Taemin!” She gasps.

He chuckles, putting his hands on either side of her hips, not far from her hands and leans close, causing her to lean away and their lower bodies touched slightly, surprising them both. He heard her inhale and moves one of his hands to her thigh between the top of boot and the bottom of the dress. She shivers at his gentle touch, but doesn’t take her eyes off of his as he lowers his head slowly. She leans back until she rests on her elbows and he follows her down, leaning over her as he slides his hand behind her knee to lift her leg up against his hip. Her hand moves to rest against his chest, but he notices she doesn’t push him away. He lowers his head and rubs his nose against hers before he kisses her ever so softly. She inhales at the touch of his lips against hers and he was surprised when she returns the kiss. The kiss quickly became heavy and frenzied as their desire spikes and she wraps her legs around his hips to pull him closer. She could feel him growing hard against her hip and breaks the kiss to catch her breath. He wastes no time by lowering his head to her neck and nibbling gently and sucking at her soft skin.

“Taemin...we shouldn’t…” She murmurs.

“Everyone’s gone home.” He murmurs, sliding his hands over her thighs and hips as he nibbles at her neck.

“Jimin’s supposed to show up…”

“He won’t mind.” A voice comes from the door and she gasps as Taemin looks over his shoulder.

Jimin stood in the door, dressed in a flowy silk shirt and skin tight pants, all in black, with his heeled boots he likes to wear. He dyed his hair black to a dark color and she pushes Taemin away so she could sit up.

“Hey Jimin, you’re just in time.” Taemin says with a chuckle.

“So I see. This is the one you keep talking about?”

Taemin blushes and nods as she fixes her dress and hides behind Taemin, her face red with embarrassment.

“No need to hide. You’re quite beautiful.” Jimin says.

She blushes more and Taemin chuckles as she continues to hide.

“I should go and let you guys work on the collab.” She murmurs, moving toward the door.

“Actually.” Taemin says, snagging her wrist before she could move away. “That was just a ruse to get my assistant to leave me alone with you.”

“We are going to practice…” Jimin says. “But I like what I saw.”

Her face flames as she tries to free her wrist, but Taemin wouldn’t let go and Jimin approaches them slowly.

“I’ve seen you around a few times. You always look so good.” Jimin murmurs.

“She always wears dresses around me when she is working as the assistant’s assistant.” Taemin says. “Even when it’s cold. As if she knows I like the way she looks in them.”

“Boys…” She says, tugging at her hand again.

“Not boys.” Jimin says, gripping her chin to tilt her face up to look at her. “Men.”

“Horny men.” Taemin murmurs and moves behind her, not releasing her wrist.

Taemin pulls her wrists behind her back and holds them there as Jimin leans in to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth while Taemin lowers his head to the opposite side of her neck from the kiss to nibble on the spot just under her ear. Jimin kisses her firmly on the lips and she gasps as she feels his free hand move over her outer thigh just below the dress. She shifts, trying to remove her hands from Taemin’s grip, but he tightens his grip slightly.

“Don’t make me use one of these belts to keep your hands tied.” Taemin murmurs, pressing his body against her back while pulling her arms to either side of her body.

“Taemin…” She murmurs when Jimin draws back to look at them.

“Now, I like that idea.” Jimin says with a smirk.

Jimin takes her wrists from Taemin as he undoes one of the belts from around his waist and wraps it around her wrists in front of her. Once her wrists were bound, Jimin trails his fingertip along the straps of the harness bra and tugs at a couple.

“I think she likes being tied if she wears something like this…” Jimin says.

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen her in any other kind.” Taemin says.

She blushes and bites her bottom lip, avoiding looking at either one. Jimin still held her bound wrists in his hand and pulls them to signal her to kneel. She lowers to her knees without a word and looks up at them through the fall of her icy blue hair.

“Someone has taught her well.” Jimin says, looking down at her. “Haven’t they?”

Her face flames and she looks down. “Yes, Sir.”

Their eyes widen momentarily at her words and look at one another before Jimin smirks slowly.

“You can always say no if you really don’t want to do this.” Taemin says to her.

“I...I wouldn’t allow it if I didn’t want to.” She murmurs.

“What about you shouldn’t be doing this?” Jimin teases.

“I still don’t think we should.” She says.

“But…”

“But I...I...I’ve been trying to avoid anything like this.” She murmurs.

“Why’s that?” Jimin asks, squatting down in front of her to look her in the eyes.

“Because I work for his assistant. I shouldn’t do anything like this.”

“But you like him?” Jimin asks.

Her face flames. “I do.”

“And him?” Taemin asks.

“How can I not?” She answers.

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle at that, his shy side peeking through for a bit.

“Do you want to do this?” Jimin asks once he got his emotions under control.

She nods, biting her lip and Jimin leans in to kiss her firmly, biting her lip gently when he pulls away. She surprised him when she returned the kiss and follows their movements with her eyes as they stand.

“Curious and odd question.” Jimin says as he looks down at her, sliding his hand through her hair. “Do you dance?”

Her eyes widen and a brow raises in confusion. “What?”

“Do you dance?”

“Not like we do.” Taemin says. “But I’ve seen her dancing a few times after hours.”

She blushes as Jimin smiles.

“What if we taught her the dance and made it a trio instead?” Jimin asks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She stutters, moving to stand.

“Why not?” Jimin says, grabbing her wrists and gently pushing her to her knees again as he squats down.

“Because I’m not under contract to dance with anyone.”

“You don’t need a contract. It’s just one dance, not an entire concert worth.” Jimin says. “The chemistry and attraction flowing between the three of us would work really well with the choreo we had in mind.”

Taemin nods. “It would. I would like to give it a try.”

“I...I don’t know.” She murmurs.

“We don’t have to figure that out now.” Jimin says, gripping her chin. “I want to play with you right now.”

Her face flames and Jimin stands again, pulling her hands up over her head a little to place them on the crotch of his pants. She could feel how hard he was already and she glances at Taemin to see he was still straining against his pants as well. She bites her lip and rubs her hand over Jimin’s crotch, squeezing gently and he shivers, his head falling back.

“I haven’t had release in so long…” Jimin groans out.

She continues to gently rub and squeeze his cock through his pants and Taemin moves to stand next to Jimin and leans in to trail his nose along Jimin’s neck while placing his hand on Jimin’s belly. Jimin looks at Taemin, their nose touching and Jimin wraps his arm around Taemin’s lower back as their lips touch in a gentle kiss. She undoes Jimin’s belt and pants enough to pull his cock free and Jimin glances down at her to see her stroking his cock slowly and using the precum at the tip to help slick the shaft. Taemin nibbles on Jimin’s neck to get his attention and kisses him deeply, the sound of their heavy breathing and kissing fills the room. Jimin continues to slide his hand through her hair as she strokes his cock and she takes him by surprise when she licks over the shaft from base to tip and even adds some soft nibbles and sucks. He breaks the kiss to look down at her and Taemin looks down just as she takes Jimin’s cock into her mouth and moves her head slowly, rubbing her tongue against the soft skin.

As she takes Jimin’s cock down her throat, she moves her bound hands over to rub over Taemin’s crotch and he shivers at the gentle touch. She undoes his pants and he reaches down to loosen the belt so she could remove one of her hands before tightening the belt around the single wrist. This allowed her to stroke her hand along both of their cocks as she takes turns deep throating them. Jimin’s hand fists in her hair firmly, but allows her to move on her own. They shared a few more kisses, but they couldn’t focus on each other while being teased and pleasured by her. Just before they reached their orgasms, they move away and pull her to her feet. They take turns kissing her hungrily before Taemin removes another belt from his waist to wrap around her other wrist. He leads her over to a chair and her eyes widen as she sits on the edge of the chair and leans back against the back. Jimin kneels between her knees, pressing them apart when she tried to close them in shyness. He caresses his hands over her thighs, his thumbs rubbing her inner thighs as they move up closer to her inner core. Taemin ties her wrists behind her back against the sides of the chair to keep her from moving her arms. He removes the remaining belts around his waist and wraps them around her ankles and the legs of the chair gently so she doesn’t bruise.

“I like this sight.” Jimin murmurs and leans up to kiss her firmly as Taemin undoes his shirt fully to expose his chest and abs.

“As do I.” Taemin says, leaning down to kiss her softly, sliding his hand down the center of her body until just above the waist of her panties. “You can always stop us if you don’t like something.”

She nods and he moves his hand lower to rub over her mound and finds her clit, pressing his middle finger against it and using the fabric of her panties to cause friction as he begins to rub it. She gasps and arches her back, trying to pull her hips away, but the chair and how she was bound prevented her from doing so. She bites her bottom lip as Jimin strokes his cock slowly before moving between her knees. He doesn’t stop Taemin, but tugs the panties to the side enough so he could press his cock against her entrance and meets her gaze. Taemin moves his hand under the panties to continue to rub her clit and she gasps as his skin touches her, sending shivers along her body from head to toe. They could see her nipples harden and both smirk as Jimin presses into her, feeling her stretch and then clench around him.

“Fuck...I didn’t expect her to be so tight.” Jimin groans out as he pauses to catch his breath, nearly cumming then. “I am not ready to cum yet.”

Taemin couldn’t help but chuckle as Jimin slowly begins to move, gripping her hips to help pull himself against her. Taemin turns her head to look at him and she bites her lip as she pants heavily. He brushes his thumb over her lip and she gently nips at it, surprising him and he smirks. He leans in to kiss her firmly before leaning back and sliding his middle finger into her mouth. She sucks at his finger and teases her tongue against it, making him shiver since she did the same thing to his cock earlier. Jimin meets Taemin’s gaze as he starts thrusting quicker, the chair starting to scoot back with his thrusts. Taemin moves behind the chair to steady it and leans over to pull the front of her dress down and they all inhale sharply at the sight of her breasts in the harness bra. They realized that she wore a normal bra, and then a harness over the top and Taemin tugs one of the cups down to free her breast. Her nipple hardened in the slightly chilly air and Taemin gently pinches it, pulling at it and she gasps, arching her back. He shifts enough to lean over and locks his mouth around her breast from over her shoulder, his cock pressing between her shoulder blades and the back of the chair. He was glad the chair was cushioned as she arched her back, pinning his cock there and his hips moved on their own.

“I...I don’t think I can last…” Jimin pants. “She’s so tight and responsive and you doing that is making her clench around me tighter.”

Taemin couldn’t help but laugh as he draws away from her breast and Jimin pulls out seconds later to release his cum, spraying over her belly as he shoved her dress up to her breasts.

“God...that…” Jimin pants, collapsing onto his knees.

Taemin kisses her firmly before walking around her to take Jimin’s place and teases the head of his cock over her clit and folds, feeling her shiver and tremble under him. Jimin manages to stand with the help of the chair and turns her face to him to kiss her firmly before straightening. He presses his semi hard cock against her lips and she takes him into her mouth at the same time Taemin thrusts into her, hitting her cervix and surprising a gasp out of her.

“You okay?” Jimin asks, even though she still had his cock down her throat.

She nods and makes a noise that vibrated her throat around his cock and he shivers from head to toe. He gently grips her head and begins thrusting into her mouth and throat in pace with Taemin’s thrusts. Taemin groans when he feels her inner walls clenching around him with every thrust. He reaches down to rub her clit, but his mind blanks with the pleasure and soon forgets to rub her clit. Jimin’s cock grew hard again in her throat and he pauses every now and then to let her catch her breath. He shifts enough to reach over and rubs her clit furiously, listening to her sounds and how her body would twitch and react to find just the perfect spot on her clit. The action causes her inner walls to clench around Taemin’s cock tighter and Taemin gasps, shuddering at the pleasure growing. She tugs on her wrists and Jimin pauses enough to free her wrists and she wraps one around his thigh and sinks her nails into his asscheek as he resumes thrusting, making him moan out at the pain mixing with the pleasure. Her other hand rests against Taemin’s chest as he leans forward to try and shift his cock at a different angle to rub the head against her g-spot.

She moans around Jimin’s cock as her body trembles and they knew she was close to her orgasm. Jimin also grew close to a second orgasm, something that rarely happened with him since he’s usually too sensitive to continue. They all reach their orgasms at the same time, Jimin releasing down her throat and nearly gagging her, Taemin filling her full enough that some began leaking out with his thrusts as he slows, and her own orgasm making her inner walls clench around Taemin’s cock to milk every last drop out of him. Taemin slows to a stop and nearly collapses on top of her as Jimin draws back. She pants heavily, swallowing hard a few times as Jimin sinks to his knees next to them. He undoes the belts around her ankles and Taemin pulls her into his lap, his cock still buried deep inside her. One of her arms drapes over Taemin’s shoulder, the other hangs limp at her side as she tries to catch her breath. Jimin moves to kneel behind her and wraps his arms around them, pinning her between them.

“That…” Jimin pants hard.

“That was…” Taemin swallows thickly, voice cracking.

“Intense.” She murmurs, her forehead resting on Taemin’s shoulder.

“You’re perfect.” Jimin murmurs and kisses the top of her head and then kissing Taemin’s lips.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a while yet.” Taemin says and they all laugh.

“Good thing I don’t have to be at practice until noon.” Jimin murmurs.

She giggles weakly, the belts still hanging from her wrists and ankles.

“I hope this isn’t just a one time moment.” Jimin murmurs.

“I won’t let it be.” Taemin says. “Dance with us.”

She lifts her head to look at them in turn.

“I don’t think I can refuse after that.”

They all laugh and Jimin squishes them in a hug while laying his head on her shoulder.

“I….don’t know what to say….” Yoongi says, looking at Jungkook.

They had followed Jimin to try and see what he was working on with Taemin and never expected to watch the two of them ravage Taemin’s assistant.

“I…” Jungkook says. “I want to dance with her now…”

Yoongi gives a shake of his head as they sneak away to return to the hotel.

“So do I.”


End file.
